Entre nosotros sobran palabras
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Entre Yuki y Shuichi sobran las palabras (oneshot). Ganador del concurso de la pagina Itzukiai yaoi, en la categoría historias cortas, el regalo de cumple de mi querida beta; Naiko-chan. Felicidades!


Entre nosotros, sobran palabras

Por: Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked

Yuki&Shuichi

Basado en Gravitation

Ya se había vuelto costumbre, mirarlo mientras dormía, tocar su cabello y jugar con él, sentir su tranquila respiración golpear suavemente su pecho desnudo, y sonreír cada vez que repetía su nombre entre sueños. Era curiosa la manera en que se había acostumbrado a él, a esperar en cada segundo una nueva sorpresa, ya que bien sabía que su amante era impredecible. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar su nombre junto con un 'te quiero', además de que un abrazo mas fuerte le hacía sentir bien.

Acababan de terminar, hace menos de media hora, pero su amante siempre se quedaba dormido casi al instante en el que su cara tocaba su pecho y lo abrazara, cerró los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa, sintiendo ese embriagador aroma que solo él podía tener. Realmente era fiel, aun que una vez había jugado con Shuichi al decirle que era partidario a las relaciones abiertas, pero era una total mentira, por una sola razón.

Shuichi lo abrazo un poco más fuerte y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de amante. La única razón era muy simple, él era un celoso de primera. Abrazó a Shuichi por la cadera, como si fuera posible juntarlo más a él. Como odiaba que alguien se le acercara, ya sea una admiradora o sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo dos personas, Nakano Hiroshi y Sakuma Ryuchi. El primero por ser el mejor amigo de su pequeño, y el segundo por ser tan empalagoso con lo que era suyo. Suspiro suavemente, si estuviera en sus manos, metería a su amante en una burbuja de plástico para que nadie lo tocara.

-Yuki-dijo su pequeño mientras abría los ojos-Yuki-repitió mientras se incorporaba para mirar a su amante

-Nanda?

-Nada, solo quería ver si estabas despierto.

-Baka

-Ne, Yuki

-Nanda?

-Aishiteru

No pudo contestar, nunca podía, por más que lo intentara, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir 'te quiero'?, sintió como Shuichi se acomodaba nuevamente en su pecho, y se volvía a dormir. Como odiaba nunca poder decirlo. Suspiro cansado, tal vez debía de dormir un poco, al final de cuentas eran las tres de la mañana. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, mas no pudo.

Aun se sentía culpable el hecho de no poder decirle a Shuichi cuanto le importaba su bienestar, decirle que era lo más importante para él, que era su felicidad, que era su inspiración para sus novelas, que era su vida misma……

Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, y no era el hecho de que Shuichi estuviera abrazandolo mas fuerte que de costumbre. Paso sus dedos por la suave espalda de su pequeño, si algo le encantaba, era poder acariciar esa suave y bronceada piel que poseía el joven. Lo admiro un momento, su rostro reflejaba una gran paz y serenidad, y esa pequeña sonrisa que mostraba cuando estaba soñando con él o solo estaba ahí abrazándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que su amante pudiera expresarlo tan fácilmente? Eso le sorprendía, tanto como el hecho de no abandonarlo en todas aquellas ocasiones que lo lastimo, hasta lo corrió de la casa más de tres veces, pero siempre regresaba, disculpándose, cuando sabía de sobra que él tenía la culpa.

-Yuki-susurró su amante sin abrir los ojos-Ya duérmete.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy dormido?

-Por que estas muy tenso.

-Baka, no debería importarte.

Shuichi solo río suavemente, esto desconcertó un poco a Yuki, pero no dijo nada. Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, o eso pensó Yuki, que los envolvió, pero al poco tiempo, Shuichi suspiro y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de su amante.

-Yuki, no tienes que decírmelo-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa-Aun que no lo digas, lo sé, o al menos se que no soy tan molesto

-Baka-se limitó a decir mientras cerraba los ojos

Shuichi se acomodo nuevamente en el pecho de su amante, y entrelazo sus piernas con las de él, Yuki no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos. Como le hubiera gustado decirle que no era molesto, que le quería, que deseaba que siempre estuvieran juntos, pero lo único que salió, fue el insulto que siempre le decía.

-En serio, no pasa nada-dijo tan de repente Shuichi que lo sobresalto un poco-Con el hecho de que este aquí, después de 4 años, significa algo, y ese algo lo comprendo.

Eso si había dolido, después de 4 años, no había logrado decirle ni un simple 'te quiero', y cuantas veces se lo decía el joven cantante, suspiro nuevamente. Pero en cierta forma tenía miedo de decírselo, aun que Shuichi le había probado de varias forma que era una persona que fielmente le amaba, tenía miedo por culpa de su antiguo sensei, que de una forma u otra siempre le hacía dudar sobre aquellas palabras.

Shuichi abrió los ojos y miró a su amante, que evitaba su mirada, luego sonrió divertido.

-Sabes que las palabras sobran entre nosotros, y creo que estamos bien así ¿no crees?

-Baka

-El baka eres tú-dijo Shuichi divertido-Estaba bromeando, ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, por que ya lo sé, y sabes de sobra que yo también

Shuichi se levanto un poco y beso suavemente a su amante, que lo miraba algo sorprendido, luego sonrió y nuevamente se acomodo en el pecho de Yuki, cerró los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa

-Aishiteru, Eiri

Después de eso, se quedo dormido, cansado de lidiar con su amante por un tema tan obvio, según él. Yuki se quedo en shock emocional, era la primera vez que Shuichi le había llamado por su nombre, sonrió tranquilo, nunca imagino que su nombre sonaría tan bien en boca de su amante.

Lo miro un momento, mientras acariciaba su cabello, si alguien era digno de escuchar esas palabras, era Shuichi, la persona que había curado esa herida tan profunda de su corazón, dejando únicamente una cicatriz que ya no dolía en lo mas mínimo

-Aishiteru, Shuichi

Shuichi solo se movió un poco, Yuki sonrió, sintió como si Shuichi realmente lo hubiera escuchado, pero no importaba, algún día se lo diría y cuando llegará ese día, estaba seguro que Shuichi se volvería loco, no pudo evitar imaginar la emoción de su amante. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, y eso pensaba. Tal vez por ahora estaba bien así, pero ese día llegaría, el día en que Shuichi sabría que es amado con igual o mas intensidad por su amante.

-Yuki…

Y mientras su amante siga diciendo únicamente su nombre mientras duerme, no habrá problema. Cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño que le visitaba, por primera vez, después de 4 años, dejaba de sentirse culpable, y todo por unas simples palabras. Quedo dormido en poco tiempo. A los pocos minutos que pasaron, Shuichi abrió los ojos y miro a su amante.

-Yo también, Yuki, Arigato

Y sin más, se durmió. Ya era hora de dejar esa discusión atrás, ya que, después de esa noche, ya no valía la pena retomarla alguna otra vez.

-Owari-

-----------

Notas de la autora:

Es la primera vez que estoy en un concurso, pero en fin, este fic se lo dedico a mi beta, Naiko-chan, por ser tan buena con migo y por su cumple, no se si es un regalo adelantado o atrasado :p también se lo dedico a la personita que lo pudo hacer posible a Itzukiai, además que tiene una de las mejores paginas de la web

Espero que les guste UU nos vemos. ******Por cierto, Gane este concurso :P**


End file.
